


Guerra

by TamatLeBeau



Series: Cuatro jinetes [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead People, M/M, Multi, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamatLeBeau/pseuds/TamatLeBeau
Summary: —Oh dulce muerte—Se relamió los labios como si cada palabra fuera un manjar, los disparos se escucharon a lo lejos y gritos, gloriosos gritos, cerro los ojos disfrutando de un nuevo momento de caos en medio de esa calma y cuando los abrió Basil ya no estaba ahí





	1. Preludio

**Author's Note:**

> Capitulo muy corto, pero tal cual como dice el titulo este es el preludio. 
> 
> Donde los cuatro del North Blue son jinetes del apocalipsis.  
> SemiAU 
> 
> Declaimer. OP no me pertenece.... es mi Don mi maldición.

_Hoy las lágrimas lloran antes de morir_   
_y a los libros de historia los pongo a escribir_   
_que le tiemblen las piernas al planeta tierra._   
_Hoy yo vine a ganar_   
_y estoy hecho de guerra._

_Guerra. Residente._

Sus pasos suaves apenas eran perceptibles en el fango de aquel lugar, el páramo que observaba estaba cubierto de cadáveres o gente moribunda, una extraña sensación de placentero morbo le recorrió y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Drake—

  
Se giró para escuchar la suave voz Basil y su sonrisa se suavizó, Muerte…. Era lo que más le gustaba, no el conflicto, la pelea o la sangre, era muerte a quien esperaba ver siempre que el hacía de las suyas.

—Tardaste—

Fue su reclamo al rubio que lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar hacía la gente que aún seguía viva, sus pasos eran aún más sigilosos que los propios y apenas tocaba el cuerpo de los moribundos estos caían sin vida.

—Oh dulce muerte—

Se relamió los labios como si cada palabra fuera un manjar, los disparos se escucharon a lo lejos y gritos, gloriosos gritos, cerro los ojos disfrutando de un nuevo momento de caos en medio de esa calma y cuando los abrió Basil ya no estaba ahí.

—Tsk—

  
  
  
Soltó un improperio molesto por que Muerte le dejará sin decirle nada, ya debería haberse acostumbrado, ambos podían estar cerca, pero Basil siempre se mantendría alejado de él, no lo diría o lo mostraría, pero Muerte no era afecto a ninguno de ellos, de hecho, podría jurar que los odiaba, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio…… estúpido Muerte, le amaba tanto.

Dio media vuelta y se fue tan sigilosamente como llego, no tenía sentido quedarse ahí, el conflicto había terminado y aún había lugares donde podía divertirse y verle de nuevo, tal vez podría sacarle alguna otra palabra además de su nombre, aunque realmente le gustaba cuando le llamaba por su nombre humano, tal vez era el único al que le permitiera eso.


	2. Muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Lo sabes ¿No? Iré contigo al fin del mundo—
> 
> El rubio soltó una suave risa.
> 
> —Drake, lo sé—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto salió rápido y es corto (no tanto como el primero) pero de meterle mas solo sería relleno.
> 
> Capítulo dos y un poco más de Drake y Basil.
> 
> Declaimer. One piece no me pertenece, es mi don, mi maldición.
> 
> ******Cambio de escena******

Muerte.

_La guerra es más débil que fuerte_ _  
No aguanta la vida por eso se esconde en la muerte._

_Guerra. Residente._

Sus manos cubrían sus oídos mientras gritaba con fuerza tratando de ahogar el ruido del exterior.

_"Basta, basta"_

—Basta—

Gritó sintiendo como su garganta se desgarraba y de pronto el ruido paro.

—Drake—

Alguien le llamó y abrió los ojos parpadeando ante tanta claridad, las paredes eran blancas... Demasiado brillantes.

—Drake—

Nuevamente aquella suave voz le llamó y miro hacia arriba observando al hombre frente a él, había escuchado a la gente hablar de los Ángeles, seres hermosos y que protegían a los hombres, nunca había visto la imagen de uno, pero ese hombre rubio, el debía ser uno.

—¿Eres un ángel? —

Preguntó sintiéndose seguro con él y aunque el otro le contestó que no supo que era uno.

—Ven conmigo—

No necesito decir más se levantó del suelo y tomó la mano que el mayor había ofrecido caminando junto a él en silencio un largo rato sus ojos mirando de un lado a otro, todo era demasiado blanco y aunque quiso preguntar dónde estaba no se atrevió.

—Señor ángel—

Le llamo a falta de algún nombre y el otro se detuvo mirándole como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

—Mi nombre es Basil—

Sonrió ampliamente al obtener un nombre, uno digno de un ángel.

—Basil—

Repitió contento mientras retomaba el camino.

—¿A dónde vamos? —

La verdad es que poco le importaba él le seguiría al fin del mundo.

******************

—Lo sabes ¿No? Iré contigo al fin del mundo—

El rubio soltó una suave risa.

—Drake, lo sé—

Respondió haciendo que se sonrojara con fuerza y sus manos juguetearon con el pasto sintiendo como la tierra se metía entre sus uñas, Basil tenía ese extraño poder sobre él, hacerle sentir como un chiquillo, aunque tal vez para él lo era, ya no aparentaba tener siete, ya era un hombre, Pero ¿qué significaba eso para el ser frente a él? Muerte.... Era tan hermoso como la primera vez que le había visto hace años, no había envejecido ni un segundo y se preguntó si el mayor le querría aún si él se llenaba de arrugas.

—Lo haría—

Respondió sacándole de sus pensamientos y sorprendiéndole al mismo tiempo. Sabía que no había hablado en voz alta por lo que se desconcertó por las palabras del rubio

—Nunca voy a dejar de quererte—

Se sonrojo con fuerza y le miró un largo rato antes de que la vergüenza le hiciera voltear a otro lado, era estúpido, pero se avergonzaba por ser tan fácil de leer para Basil.

—Aunque no lo parezca siempre voy a quererte—

Le miró de nuevo parpadeando sin saber cómo interpretar eso, pero sonrió feliz, si Basil lo decía era cierto y no dudaría de su palabra.

******************

Miro sus manos cubiertas de sangre y lodo un par de cuerpos yacían frente a él y sintió terror, no de la situación sino de lo bien que se sintió cuando vio a los cuerpos caer... Fue tan revelador y hermoso, como la primera vez que vio a Basil.

—Guerra—

Miro hacia atrás, Basil le devolvía la mirada sus ojos rojos vacíos y un grupo de personas detrás, sangre, tierra y lágrimas empañaban sus rostros.

—Basil—  
  


Le llamó asustado con la voz vacilante, le había llamado guerra y ese no era su nombre el era…. el era.

  
—Tu nombre ahora es guerra—  
  


Nuevamente miró sus manos que temblaron mientras las cerraba en puños sintiendo cada grano de tierra en las palmas mezclarse con la sangre hasta formar arcilla color oxido.

Guerra….

El nombre resonó y los disparos nuevamente se escucharon y gritos…. miles de gritos, después fuego y hielo.

No volvió a ver a Basil después de ese día.


End file.
